It Happened One Sunday
by LoveofVelma
Summary: It started on a Saturday night with a movie at the drive-inn. Someone has pushed the big red button. It ended in a bomb shelter for the last man in Coolsville.
1. Chapter 1

It Happened on Sunday

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros.,and Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, places, and incidents is coincidental.

My thanks to Ally82 for her permission to use her idea.

"Last Man on Earth" 1964, MGM starring Vincent Price.

Chapter One: A Boring Movie

Part One: Saturday night, Coolsville Drive Inn

It wasn't that the movie was boring, on the contrary, "Last Man on Earth" was pretty good. And it had one of Shaggy's favorite horror movie stars, Vincent Price, in the leading role. But when you've solved mysteries since childhood, been chased by real villains, it did seem a bit tame.

Besides, with Velma sitting beside him in the back seat of the van known as the Mystery Machine, it was a bit hard to keep his mind on any movie. As usual, Fred and Daphne had taken the front seat and Fred had found a darkened corner of the drive-inn to park. He wasn't going to complain about having to walk to the concession stand.

Saturday had been another warm but comfortable day in Coolsville, with the gang gathering at Daphne's home for a bar-b-que and swim party with all the trimmings. One of the trimmings had been the three ganging up on Velma to get her into a swimsuit. She had been self-conscious at first but had had fun after she realized her friends weren't going to make fun of her.

After making the trip to the concession stand and a few remarks about the movie every one settled down; Shaggy noticed Velma yawning a lot, and truthfully, felt a little tired himself after eating at the bar-b-que and swimming. Velma fought for a while then succumbed to sleep, resting her head on Shaggy's shoulder. With Fred and Daphne whispering quietly and engrossed in the movie, Shaggy also succumbed to another temptation. Slowly he slipped his arm around Velma's shoulder which also had the effect of bringing her lips dangerously close to his.

The movie ended and everyone agreed they were too tired to sit through the second feature and made their way out of the drive inn to their respective homes. "I'm home!" called Shaggy as he opened the door and let Scooby Doo precede him into the house. There was no answer, silence was the only answer to his call.

"That's right, Scoob, ol' buddy. We've got the house all to ourselves since mom and dad went out of town for the weekend. How about we find something to eat and see what's on the TV?"

"Rright! Racks rand rTV!" Scooby answered, opening the refrigerator. Despite all they had eaten at the bar-b-que, six hotdogs, sodas and miscellaneous snacks at the movie, they did find half a peanut butter pizza and headed down the hall to Shaggy's bedroom.

Shaggy was feeling just how tired he really was and thinking of the kiss he had stolen from the sleeping Velma, fell asleep, laying across the bed. The phone call came several hours later.

---------Xxxxxx

Part Two: The coded message, Early Sunday Morning.

The ringing of the phone pulled Shaggy from a romantic dream. It was difficult to turn over to grab the phone with a one hundred pound Great Dane laying across his body. "Hello," he answered, rubbing the hard kernels of sleep from the corners of his eyes.

"The Balloon is up! Repeat, the balloon is up!" Fear raced through Shaggy's body at the coded message. He recognized the voice immediately, it was a message that he had hoped he would never get.

"The others?" he had snapped wide awake. The message was to go to Fred first with Fred spreading the word.

"I tried, no answers. The balloon went up 3 hours ago. Good luck." The line went dead, replaced by the mechanized voice stating, "If you would like to make a call..."

Shaggy dropped the phone back on its cradle, stunned. The message was from their contact in the Army. The message was to be given only in case of emergency. That hadn't been the reason for Shaggy to stand there, looking at the phone, what really scared him was the statement that there had been no answer at Fred's, Daphne's or Velma's homes. Where were they?

The added coded message had nothing to do with hours. There were three waves of rockets that had slipped past the defenses. The first would hit the Eastern seaboard, namely Washington, DC. The second would be aimed at power and communication sources. Shaggy wasn't sure where the third wave was headed and no time to think, only react. With a silent prayer for the safety of his friends and family, he ran for the family basement. "Come on Scoob. We don't have much time!"  
"Rot's roing ron?" Scooby quickly followed Shaggy toward the basement.

The man and his dog had just closed the blast door when the first rocket exploded.

-------Xxxxxx

Part Three: The Journal

The room shook but held. The Rogers basement was no ordinary basement. Four feet below the main house, it was a complete bomb shelter custom designed for the Rogers family. It had been a while since Shaggy had been down here, now he surveyed the room. Eight feet by twenty five feet originally, another two feet had been added to one side to store extra supplies and most important to Shaggy, food for a month.

Ten fold down bunks lined one side of the shelter. He felt like folding one of the beds down, after all he and Scooby were the only ones here, he had his choice. But there were certain tasks to be done first.

The shelter was self contained, no connection to the upper house including electricity so the first thing was to start the generator that would supply power. The chemical and biological filtering system was self contained so nothing to do there. One end of the shelter held the bathroom facilities and a quick check was all that was required. The brown haired hippie teen brought in several gallons of water that had been set aside for the commode left only two more task to be completed.

Shaggy selected a bed and unfolded it from the wall. Scooby jumped onto the bed, looking at his master, "Raggy, rots rappining? Rears Red, Raphne rand Relma? Ri Riss Relma!"

"I know you do Scoob, I miss Velma too and all our friends. What happened? Some idiot pushed the button. The big red button that started WW three." He tried to reassure his canine friend along with himself. He was unsuccessful at both.

The only piece of furniture was a small desk pushed against the wall; he extracted a black journal from the top drawer and selecting a pen, opened the journal to the first page. Nothing like this had happened before, all the pages were crisp, devoid of any marks. He began with the date at the top of the page, "Sunday, March 5, 1964." He stared at the date several moments then continued his first journal entry, "It happened one Sunday. My world exploded. I fear I am the last man left in Coolsville."

He slammed the journal shut. 'This can't be happening!' he thought, curling up on the bed with Scooby. Holding his best friend tightly, he began to cry.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It Happened One Sunday

A/N: I put it to you to define terror. It's only a word; unless you have experienced it and if you have experienced it, there is no word for it. There are many kinds of terror, the greatest is of the unknown. Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is about to discover the truth of these statements.

Chapter Two: Terror

Two hours had passed since the room had last been shaken. It had taken Shaggy and Scooby by surprise, dumping them onto the floor in a jumble of arms, legs and paws. "Like, that was really close, Scoob! Must have been the gas lines," Shaggy stated as if there were no doubt but reluctantly because that would mean his home was gone along with the neighbors as well.

The young man made a successful search of the small storage area, walking back into the room flipping a small rubber ball, "How about some fetch, Scoob?" Anything to starve off boredom; no telling how long they would be in this seven by eight by twenty five foot room. He refused to acknowledge the term "coffin", pushing it into the back recesses of his mind. By throwing the ball off the walls he could get some wicked bounces but Scooby was up to the challenge, fielding the ball before it hit the back wall. The game deteriorated into a mix of fetch and keep away.

"If you could throw, you could go pro," an exhausted Shaggy commented some thirty minutes later. Huffing and puffing, Scooby watched the ball come to rest against the wall. He walked over, lay down under the bed and placed his muzzle on his paws. "Want something to eat? Mom stored some Scooby Snacks." Scooby didn't even twitch an ear. "Okay, maybe later."

The shelter wasn't completely soundproofed; the room did have an air vent which filtered and exchanged the air. A battery operated radio that included emergency weather and Emergency Broadcasting System channels. The only sounds emanating from the radio had been static. The EBS  
channel was broadcasting a recorded message over and over and getting on Shaggy's nerves until he had finally turned it off to conserve the batteries. And his nerves.

A phone had been discussed and considered but never installed. In a real emergency, like the one Shaggy and Scooby found themselves in, the phone service would be the first to go and the last to be repaired.

The remaining contact with what was left of Coolsville, the Geiger counter, was Shaggy's target. The reading was high but not as high as expected. As high, if say, a nuclear war had commenced only hours before.

So if the attack hadn't been nuclear, only two alternatives remained; both sent shivers of fear down the teen's spine. The first alternative would be tactical; cause as much damage and terror as possible. Shaggy didn't want to think of the second alternative; a combination like the game of fetch and keep away, tactical and...biological!

---------Xxxxxx

After the terror feeling of the recent revelation and subsided, the teen sat on the bunk staring at the blank wall eight feet away. To keep the thoughts of terror at bay, he thought of happier times. Eventually he rose and retrieving the journal from the desk, returned to lay on the bed. He recorded the Geiger reading and began to write below his last sentence,

"If you went to any high school and picked four students to be friends, my friends and I would never be chosen. Fred and Daphne would be chosen of course, the jock and the pretty girl, they're the natural choice. Their love is just beginning to blossom from seeds of friendship sown years before.

"It's the friendship between Velma and myself that blows people away. Who would believe a hippie and a computer nerd would be friends and friends with the jock and most popular girl in school? But we did; the four of us against the world of monsters, ghosts and other things that go bump in the night.

"Her lips were so soft and warm that first stolen kiss, her chest rising and falling with each breath. I really tried to resist stealing that second kiss but the memory of those soft lips against mine was just too much; my resistance vanished in the scent of her perfume. My hand had started up to touch her breasts, those breasts I'd only dreamed of, when I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see Daphne who whispered, "you should try that when she's awake. You both would enjoy it more."

"I didn't dare wake her, she'd only scoot to the far side of the seat. I left my arm around her shoulder, holding her close, intoxicated by her perfume. We were quiet the rest of the evening. I thought of walking her to her door but she woke just before Fred stopped in front of her house. She waved as Fred pulled away from the curb.

"I miss my friends!" The pen left a line to the edge of the page before dropping to the floor. The journal followed soon afterward. The noise of the journal and pen hitting the floor did not disturb the sleeping duo.

---------------Xxxxxx

Monday morning "dawned" with Shaggy slowly coming awake, groaning at the thought of another day below ground. "Come on, Scooby, let's see what we can find for breakfast...or lunch." Scooby joined his human companion in a search for food. The duo, who had been known for their eating prowess in the past, now found their appetite nonexistent.

Their search was successful and after a nourishing, if not appetizing breakfast, and another game of fetch, Shaggy turned his attention to trying to figure something to do to dispel the feelings of boredom, despair and hopelessness that permeated the small room. By noon he had had only one idea; not a good idea but an idea. The walls were devoid of anything to distract the eye, including paint. A good painting would help but what color? If his friends were here, Daphne would want to paint the whole room purple, Fred would go for white with a blue stripe across the center, and Velma...his thoughts turned to Saturday and and the stolen kisses...Velma would do everything in orange. But his friends weren't here.

He sat on the edge of the bed scratching Scooby behind the ears. Scooby liked that, liked the attention. There was a knock at the door. Both teen and canine looked at the door in disbelief.

"Wh...who's there?" Shaggy stammered. Scooby emitted a low growl.

"Who's there?" Shaggy repeated, "ANSWER ME!" He pleaded.

The knock was repeated.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It Happened One Sunday

Chapter Three: The Smiling Maiden

"Answer me!" Shaggy repeated nervously.

The knock came a third time. The man and dog looked at each other as if to say, "It's for you...you get the door." Shaggy had thought of giving up and opening the door on several occasions; wanting to and yet the fear of the nameless unknown that lurked just past the door had stopped him. An unbidden laugh escaped his throat; the nameless unknown had come knocking instead.

Seeming to make up his mind (there was no place to run this time) the man moved to stand in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, perhaps to calm his racing heart or maybe to give himself time to change his mind, he opened the door. A small gray creature slipped past him into the room, Shaggy slammed the door closed. Snarling, Scooby leaped at the creature, knocking it to the floor.

"Scooby! Stop!" The creature reached upward to remove the suit's hood, "My glasses! I can't see a thing without my glasses!"  
"Velma? Vel! Wait, I'll help you up," Shaggy bent over his petite friend.  
"No! Don't touch me, Shaggy," Velma placed her glasses on her nose, pushed Scooby from on top of her. He had recognized her and had started licking her face, dislodging her glasses. She stood up, "I have to get out of this suit; we can talk then."

Shaggy pointed toward the bathroom, "disposable bin for the suit," he stammered, "I'm glad to see you but what are you doing here?" He grimaced, 'dumb! Can't you say something intelligent?' Velma hadn't bothered to close the door, called out, "To find you and Scooby." Sounds of the suit being removed could be heard through the open door; Shaggy decided it best not to go investigating.

Dressed in her trademark cowl neck sweater and jeans rather than the usual pleated skirt, she returned to the main room, combing her fingers through her short brunette hair, "That's better. Now, we can talk."  
"What about, Vel?" 'That's the best you could come up with, Dummy? The world as we know it is coming to an end and you can't do better than that?' "Where are Fred and Daphne? Aren't they with you?"

"No, they're not," her eyes drifted to the ceiling, "it's not too pretty up there. Fred is helping with clean up. Daph always wanted to be a reporter," Velma walked over to turn on the battery operated radio, turning it on, turning the dial to a local station. The voice was strained but it was Daphne's voice as she interviewed some person in charge of clean up. After several minutes she turned the radio off, returning to stand in front of Shaggy.

"I told Daph I wanted three days to search for you and Scooby. If I didn't find you...I would know...you were gone. I'd want some time alone.

"Daph told me what you did Saturday night," her small fist caught him by surprise, landing solidly on his chest. "How dare you?" She continued to rant and rave, her small fists raining blows wherever they found a target. He stood stoically as Velma vented her anger until her aggression had diminished. Only then did he catch her hands, holding them to his chest.

"How could you? I thought we were friends." Her words cut deep when he realized just how much he had hurt her.  
"Vel, I'm sorry. You've got the right to be angry. I was wrong to do what I did. It was just..."  
"Just what, Shaggy?" Tears streamed down her cheeks like rain drops down a window pane.  
"It was just...it was something I've wanted to do for a long time. The temptation, your lips so close, was just too much."  
"But not once but twice...you kissed me twice Daphne said."

"Daphne talks too much sometimes. Can you...forgive me, Vel?"  
"yes, but I want to know one thing."  
"Anything. What do you want to know?"

"Did you mean it...what you just said...about...wanting to kiss me?"  
"I meant it with all my heart. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. Silly isn't it? With all we've been through together, I was afraid of rejection, of how you'd feel if I told you I love you." He released her hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, "Velma Dinkley, I love you," he whispered.

"Shaggy, I'm not asleep now." Her arms slid around his neck. Holding her close in his arms, his fingers accidentally slipped underneath her sweater, teasing the bare skin of her back. Her lips were warm as he remembered the stolen kisses; now they were firm with pent up desire, goose bumps rose under his fingertips.

"I have a gift I _give_ you, willingly," she lifted her arms over her head. The longing in her eyes empowered him to lift the sweater, "Are you sure, Vel?" "Yes," she whispered softly; her sweater dropped to the floor while she reached behind her back to release the clasp of her bra, "you'll have to open the door." The maiden smiled at Shaggy's bewildered questioning look.

"We have three days," she held the item in question by one hand, enjoying the burning heat in his eyes upon her bare breasts, "we don't want to be interrupted do we? This," she indicated her bra, "is an universal 'Do Not Disturb' signal. Just in case someone should come knocking."

Shaggy opened the door, Velma hung the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the handle and the door was closed. She slipped into his arms, removing his T-shirt, "We do have one problem."  
"What's that Vel?"  
"Scooby came in contact with my suit, I don't think he's infected but we need to give him a bath to be sure."

"Now!"

---------------Xxxxxx

Three days later, Velma lay beside him, her head resting on his bare chest. His hand floated lightly down her back to the blanket covering both of them, then making the return trip, massaging her neck. Her fingers made little designs across his chest,

"Shaggy, it's been three wonderful days. Are you ready to leave?"  
"I guess we have no choice. We can't stay in here forever."  
"No, we don't," she moved her head to kiss his lips; her hand disappearing under the blanket. She found he was indeed ready, "another hour won't make much difference."

An hour later Shaggy retrieved the "Do Not Disturb" sign. After they had dressed he opened the door and holding her hand, stepped out into the unknown with their canine companion. It wouldn't be easy rebuilding their new world; but with their friends, they would rebuild together. They had an appointment in tomorrow.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It Happened One Sunday

Chapter Four: Awakening

Sunday morning in Shaggy's bedroom

The ringing of the phone pulled Shaggy from a romantic dream. Romantic for Shaggy at least. He and Velma had spent three days in the bomb shelter. Alone; Scooby didn't count. It was difficult to turn over to grab the phone with a one hundred pound Great Dane laying across his body. "Hello," he answered, rubbing the hard kernels of sleep from the corners of his eyes, remembering how her body responded to his touch while they made love.

"The Balloon is up! Repeat, the balloon is up!" Fear raced through Shaggy's body at the coded message. He recognized the voice immediately, "Fred! Why are you calling so early?"  
"Check your clock, Shagster. Remember we planed on hot air ballooning this morning? Every thing is ready. We're waiting for you two."

It had been Daphne and Fred who brought up the idea. Velma had fallen asleep by that time and he had been too busy to really listen to their planning. He had agreed simply because there was nothing else to do on Sunday.

"Uh, Fred, something has come up, I don't think Scoob and I can make it."  
"That's a shame, Shagman. Velma seems to be upset about something; she and Daphne are awful quiet this morning. I think she wants to talk to you about something."

"Is she there? Put her on," His heart raced at the thought of what he was about to propose. Would she accept or was she just too mad at him.

"Hello, Shaggy." The coldness of her voice chilled his blood.  
"I...I wanted to apologize for last night..."  
"You should...Shaggy, we need to talk about _that_, Daphne told me what you did." at least the venom wasn't quite so thick.

"I agree, I'd like to apologize face to face. I think Fred and Daph need some time alone; think they would mind if you and I skipped the ride?" He couldn't see her of course but in his mind's eye he could picture her turning to see if Fred or Daphne were close enough to overhear, maybe moving away before continuing to talk.

"They might...what did you have in mind for you and me?"  
"I've been thinking of painting the bomb shelter. If you'd like to help, how's breakfast and paint party sound?"  
"Breakfast sounds okay to me, paint party sounds more like work than a party." The venom had been replaced with a nervousness but he could imagine her smiling, "Your parents aren't home are they?"

"Not until late tonight, maybe early tomorrow morning..."  
"And you're inviting me to breakfast with just the two of us there...alone?" this was accompanied by a snicker.  
"What would you like for breakfast?" At least she hadn't said absolutely 'no'.

"Why don't you surprise me. I'll make excuses to Fred and Daphne, although I think it'll go over like a lead balloon." He could hear her laughter, derived from her pun, in her voice now. "I'll have to home and change. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Shaggy lay back on the pillow, "Looks like we're having company for breakfast, Scoob ol' buddy."  
"Relma?" a sleepy eyed Scooby asked.  
"Yeah, Scoob. Just Velma," he confirmed dreamily.  
"Ri Rike Relma!"

-------------Xxxxxx

"Where's Breakfast? I'm famished!" It was some forty five minutes later when Shaggy opened the door at Velma's knock. The tension was palatable; a nervous tension thick enough to cut with a knife, if you could find a knife sharp enough to do the job.

"Almost ready, would you like some juice while I finish?" She had changed into old clothes, appropriate for a painting party. The clothes might be old but hugged and accented her figure perfectly.  
Velma sat at the table, sipping at the cold juice as she watched Shaggy go about finishing the promised breakfast. She did feel nervous; perhaps from the fact that she was here in this house without his parents being present or...maybe from the dream she had had the night before. The dream that sent shivers of fear and yes, pleasure towards the end, throughout her body.

She had never thought of Shaggy as a knight in shinning armor but he looked so confident as he moved gracefully from counter to stove, adding an item at the right moment to bring everything to the table at the same time. She felt the feeling of nervousness beginning to drift away as they carried on a friendly banter. He didn't look like a knight in the usual way you think of a knight but then did anyone look at a knight when he rode in to save you. Who cared what the knight looked like if he saved you? Save you from what, she wondered, there weren't any dragons left. Were there? Velma began to think of dragons as Shaggy set the plate in front of her and took his seat across from her.

"My ultimate omelet, hope you like it," he said, hope in his voice.  
"It's delicious," she replied, taking the first bite.

---------Xxxxxx

"Shaggy..." she began later, pushing the cleared plate away.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I was wrong to steal those kisses." He picked up the dirty plates, rinsing them and placed them in the dishwasher.  
"That did make me mad when Daph told me. I felt violated because you took advantage of the situation, didn't wake me to ask. You could have at least asked, who knows, I may have agreed. What I need to talk about is...Shaggy, did you have a strange dream last night after the movie?"

They compared notes on their respective dreams; they discovered both dreams were eerily similar.  
"Well, that's just weird, but why so similar?" Shaggy asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the little kitchen.  
"Weird maybe, but not unheard of. Twins have the same or related dreams..."  
"But we aren't twins, Vel." He looked at her, wanting to reach across the table, hold her hand.

"No, we're not but there are reports of people who have been together a long time being able to complete a sentence the other began..."  
"Or share a dream." He completed the sentence.  
"Exactly," her smile was so cute he thought. For Velma, the thought that maybe she should have chosen clothes not so old; she became aware that she was feeling self-conscious of just how tight and revealing her choice of blouse and skirt were. Had she done that on purpose? Had her dream of them together led her to the choice of attire she now wore?

"Maybe we should get to the painting," she knew she was blushing, yet trembled pleasantly at the thought of being alone with him down in the shelter.

---------Xxxxxx

"You've been busy," she stood amazed at the sight before her when Shaggy pushed open the door to the bomb shelter. Tarps had been spread over the floor, cans of paint and the rest of the needed painting supplies stood ready. Velma began painting on the end containing the bathroom, Shaggy twenty five feet away on the other end. The plan was to meet in the middle of the wall opposite the wall holding the beds.

Shaggy tried. He really tried not to look at her. But like the stolen kisses, the temptation was just too great and so he stole glances over his shoulder. He didn't think she was aware of his glances until he was caught! She was looking back at him! She "rustled her bustle" at him; laughter filled the room as he blushed and returned to the job.

They met as planned, in the center of the wall, Shaggy finishing the last strokes.  
"I propose we take a break. We need to let these fumes air out." He stood in front of her.  
"I agree," she took his hand letting him lead her out of the room.

Standing in the living room, Velma felt his arms slip around her waist. "Your parents aren't expected until late tonight?" She whispered in his ear. "Or early in the morning," he whispered back, kissing her neck.  
"Daphne told me she stopped you when you were going to..."  
"Daphne isn't here, Vel," he reminded her. His kisses had ventured lower, awakening and setting her passion on fire.

"Think you should put out the "Do Not Disturb" sign?"

Shaggy thought that was an excellent idea.

The End?

A/N: On chapters 2 and 3, the knock at the shelter door is a reference to "Knock" by Frederick Brown, 1948, transcribed in an episode of "X Minus One", an old time radio program now in public domain.


End file.
